


Город погибшего солнца

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Какого черта, дочь? — Иемитсу с разочарованием смотрит на Тсунаеши.— Простите, вы обознались, — улыбается Тсуна, — у меня нет отца.





	Город погибшего солнца

Реборн не любил Японию. Где-то слишком консервативная, со своими непонятными, местами откровенно странными традициями, эта страна не вызывала у него ничего кроме желания побыстрее сесть на самолет и вернуться в родную Италию.

Увы, мечтам не суждено было сбыться: именно в Японии жила новая ученица солнечного аркобалено — щуплая девочка с колючим, цепким взглядом выдрессированной ищейки, дочка внешнего советника и носительница крови Вонголы Примо по имени Савада Тсунаеши.

Иемитсу толком ничего не знал о своей дочери. Да, родилась недоношенной, совсем слабенькой, да, полный ноль в спорте, зато хороша в гуманитарных науках, спокойная и мягкая.

Именно такой босс и нужен постепенно теряющей связь с заветами Первого Вонголе.

Так считал Девятый. А решения Ноно не обсуждаются.

***

 

Намимори встретил Реборна пустынными улицами и отцветающей сакурой.

Савада Тсунаеши обнаружилась на заднем дворе своего дома. Легко раскачиваясь на привязанных к ветке дерева качелях, она читала какую-то книгу и грызла яблоко. Длинные охровые волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок, трепал сухой горячий ветер, выгоревший на солнце голубой комбинезон был покрыт пылью и травяным соком.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросила Тсуна, не отрываясь от чтения и не поднимая головы. Реборн спрыгнул с прогретого каменного забора и, медленно ступая по стриженной лужайке, приблизился к Саваде. Та продолжала невозмутимо раскачиваться, хрустя яблоком. Шелестели страницы книги, зажатой в тоненьких пальчиках.

— Меня зовут Реборн, — аркобалено прислонился плечом к стволу дерева и слегка приподнял шляпу. Потревоженный Леон возмущенно моргнул, сползая на воротник рубашки. — Твой отец нанял меня. С этого дня я твой репетитор.

— Прости, но ты обознался, — Тсунаеши наконец подняла взгляд на Реборна; в золотистых медовых глазах не было ни капли насмешки, только искры, похожие на солнечных зайчиков. — У меня нет отца.

Аркобалено склонил голову, с интересом наблюдая за вернувшейся к чтению девочкой.

Савада Тсунаеши была похожа на богиню, состоящую из солнечного света, липового меда и горького полынного равнодушия.

***

 

Учить Тсуну было… Странно. Другого слова Реборн подобрать бы не смог.

Тсуна коверкала итальянский, беспрекословно выполняла любой приказ и с невозмутимым видом ложилась спать прямо на пол, если аркобалено занимал ее кровать. Тсуна была слабой и совсем худенькой; казалось, сожми посильнее — и сломаешь.

— Маленькая птичка, — так назвал ее однажды Реборн. Тсунаеши только хмыкнула, ничего не ответив. И как-то незаметно это прозвище прижилось.

Стрелять в Саваду пулями возрождения было делом не столько бесполезным, сколько опасным. Тсуна ни о чем и никогда не жалела, предпочитая учиться на своих ошибках и принимать ответственность за сделанный выбор. Тсуна ничего не скрывала, не лукавила, одинаково относилась ко всем вокруг, будь то одноклассники и соседи. Исключением была Нана, на которую Тсунаеши смотрела с серьезностью и странным колючим осуждением.

Реборн справедливо опасался, что после пули возрождения Савада просто не встанет.

Время шло. Скоро в город должен был прилететь Гокудера Хаято, семья Бовино собиралась прислать будущую грозу — Ламбо, а Тсунаеши все продолжала с поразительным спокойствием избегать любых неприятностей: как случайных, так и тех, что подстраивал Реборн.

— Однажды тебе все равно придется ввязаться в передрягу, — как-то сказал аркобалено. Тсунаеши оторвалась от книги — «Друзей» Кадзуми Юмото — и даже прекратила раскачиваться на качелях. Стрекотали цикады, солнце медленно садилось, окрашивая небосвод в нежно-персиковые оттенки, расчерчивая землю кривыми серыми полосами теней. Реборн сидел на веранде с чашкой жасминового чая, скинув пиджак и шляпу, поглаживая кончиками пальцев Леона и наблюдая за умиротворенной Савадой.

— Да-да, — покладисто согласилась Тсунаеши, заложила страницу книги травинкой и кинула ее к корням дерева, стянула стоптанные оранжевые кеды и забралась на качели с ногами. — Однажды я стану донной Вонголой, некоторое время буду руководить семьей, выполнять задания, может быть, убивать, потом мне найдут выгодного мужа, который встанет у руля, а сама я нарожаю наследников с кровью Примо, буду сидеть вечерами у окна, писать картины, вышивать крестиком и пить вино.

— Не все так плохо, — мягко перебил Реборн, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как щуплая девчушка выпрямляет спину и расправляет плечи; взгляд Тсуны на секунду загорелся потусторонним огнем, опасным, острым. Красный перец. И внезапно лицо Тсунаеши окрасилось другими красками: лучи солнца прошили кожу насквозь, придавая ей насыщенный оттенок меди, делая девочку старше лет на двадцать.

— С Восьмой поступили так. И так хотят поступить со мной, — Савада тряхнула головой, неожиданно легко улыбнувшись. Только вот взгляда ее улыбка не коснулась. — Впрочем, кое-что выбивается из этого уравнения.

— И что же это?

— Я не могу иметь детей, — аркобалено едва заметно вздрогнул от ироничной насмешки в тонком девчачьем голосе. — Давняя история. Меня толкнули с моста в речку, думали, что выплыву, но не срослось. Напоролась на какой-то штырь или кусок арматуры, потом операция, воспалительный процесс и пошло-поехало.

Тсуна повернулась боком к Реборну и задрала футболку до самой груди, ничуть не стесняясь. От копчика, из-под кромки штопаных шорт, и до подмышечной впадины шел тонкий белесый шрам, резко выделяющийся на бронзовой от загара коже.

— Вот как, — Реборн отрешенно отметил, что у него охрип голос. Тсуна небрежно одернула футболку, пожала плечами, оттолкнулась ступней от земли и принялась раскачиваться на качелях, иногда с раздражением царапая короткими ногтями пыльные, где-то разбитые коленки.

Стрекотали цикады, на город опускалась ночь, а Реборн все продолжал сидеть на теплом полу веранды, рассеянно допивая давно остывший чай.

***

 

— К нам из Италии прибыл новый ученик, — учитель нервно поправил воротник рубашки, — Гокудера Хаято. Прошу любить и жаловать.

Тсуна подняла взгляд от тетрадки с пятнами чернил на полях, уставилась на нависшего над ней Гокудеру, игнорирующего обеспокоенные окрики откуда-то со стороны двери, восхищенные шепотки девочек и недоуменные взгляды мальчишек.

Хаято мрачно смотрел на Тсунаеши и хотел уже было толкнуть ее стул, сделать хоть что-нибудь… И не смог. Что-то в груди защемило, как в детстве, когда Лавина, одетая в неизменное белое платье, мягко напевала итальянские колыбельные, касаясь бледными пальцами клавиш пианино.

— Потом поговорим, — в конце концов бросил Гокудера, отходя к своей парте.

Тсунаеши проводила взглядом своего нового знакомого и равнодушно отвернулась к окну, щурясь от солнечных лучей, проникающих в класс сквозь густые кроны деревьев.

***

 

— Ты ему понравилась, маленькая птичка, — Реборн присел рядом с дремавшей в тени веранды Тсуной и осторожно погладил ее по распущенным волосам. — Пусть он сам этого еще не понял.

— У тебя теплые руки, — пробормотала сквозь сон Тсунаеши, прижимаясь к боку репетитора. — Теплые, как солнце.

Реборн едва слышно вздохнул, не пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя девочку. От нее снова пахло медом, чернилами и яблоками, и острые коленки в который раз были покрыты красной корочкой запекшейся крови.

— Спи, маленькая птичка.

***

 

— Как думаешь, почему мое пламя оранжевое? — была осень, Тсуна отметила свой день рождения, Реборн отметил юбилей, правда, предпочитая не говорить, какой. Улицы были покрыты ковром из красных и рыжих кленовых листьев, ветер изредка приносил за собой тучи и противную холодную морось, и только дворика Савад не коснулась смена времен года — стриженная лужайка до сих пор была ярко-зеленой.

— То есть? — аркобалено оторвался от книжной полки в маленькой гостиной, переступил через игрушки, раскиданные И-пин и Ламбо — детьми, которые теперь жили в и так тесном доме; обошел по широкой дуге свадебные каталоги, брошенные сестрой Хаято и бывшей любовницей Реборна — Бьянки, присел в старенькое кресло, видавшее за свою жизнь не одно поколение семьи Савад, и с интересом посмотрел на ученицу.

— Ну, небо ведь голубое, а по факту вообще черное, — Тсунаеши подняла взгляд медовых глаз от учебника итальянского и поспешно заправила за ухо выбившуюся из пучка охровую прядь волос. Пуховое одеяло, в которое Тсуна была закутана, сползло. — А пламя оранжевое, как апельсины.

— Радуга, — просто пожал плечами Реборн, — семь цветов, семь атрибутов.

Тсунаеши не ответила, молча кивнув; покрутила в руках ручку, прижала колени к груди и прислушалась к густой тишине дома — Нана с детьми и Бьянки пошла гулять в парк. Покусала щеку изнутри, обеспокоенно нахмурилась, сжав ручку сильнее, даже не заметив, как та переломилась пополам.

— Мама пьет, — внезапно сказала Савада едва слышно, стараясь не смотреть на удивленного репетитора. Бледно улыбнулась обветренными губами, и улыбка ее отдавала какой-то вязкой горечью. Складка на высоком лбу никак не хотела разглаживаться. — Теперь не так много, конечно. Я… рада, что вы здесь, она… она отвлеклась. Даже перестала принимать таблетки, кажется. Это все из-за…

Тсунаеши никогда не говорила «папа» или «отец». Даже по имени Иемитсу она называла редко, предпочитая вообще игнорировать то, что у нее есть второй родитель. И сейчас, когда острые девчоночьи плечи судорожно дернулись, а подбородок подозрительно задрожал, Реборн понял, почему.

Не говоря ни слова, он пересел на узкий диван и завернул Саваду в одеяло, осторожно прижимая к себе. Тсуна уткнулась лбом репетитору в плечо и пробормотала что-то нечленораздельное; в тишине дома раздался задушенный всхлип.

Совсем еще юная Савада Тсунаеши — солнечный свет, липовый мед, полынное равнодушие — взахлеб рыдала, беспомощно сжимая в ладонях чужой пиджак.

***

 

Вслед за Гокудерой и Ламбо в семью пришел Ямамото, за ним — Риохей, Киоко, Хару, и тихий маленький дом наполнялся криками, смехом, топотом детских ног; за кроваво-красной осенью пришла кристально-чистая, белая зима. Одного котацу на всех не хватало, приходилось разыскивать второй, кутаться в теплые вещи, забрасывая любимые заношенные до дыр шорты и футболки, сидеть у алтаря, дыша благовониями и молясь, чтоб все было хорошо.

Тсунаеши казалось, что она бежит вперед и никак не может остановиться: пробегает мимо улыбчивого Дино, мимо Шамала, вслед за мрачным Хибари, таща на буксире кучу новых друзей; и за ней, словно хвост кометы, несется ускользающее солнце, слизывающее шершавым языком белые сугробы.

Как-то незаметно пришла весна, принесла за собой конец первого класса средней школы, лужи и экзамены. Тсуна пыталась болтать на итальянском, запинаясь и постоянно сбиваясь, зубрила математику и все рвалась привязать обратно спрятанные на зиму качели.

— Куда ты постоянно торопишься, маленькая птичка? — в конце концов спросил Реборн, как-то заметив, что Савада, сама того не понимая, перешла на итальянский и пыталась доказать какую-то теорему растерянной Нане.

— Не знаю, — Тсуна, оттаявшая, живая, юркая, словно ящерка, яркая, как солнечный зайчик, она наконец перестала делать то, чем занималась почти всю жизнь: взваливать на себя все проблемы, быть единственным взрослым и ответственным человеком в семье. Тсунаеши наконец позволила себе расслабиться. — Меня будто что-то толкает в спину и подгоняет, подгоняет, подгоняет…

— Гиперинтуиция, — Реборн кивнул сам себе, нахмурившись. — Постарайся ни во что не ввязываться пока, ладно?

— Кто ты и куда дел моего репетитора? — Тсунаеши тщательно скрыла смешок и неловко улыбнулась. — Ладно, не буду.

— Молодец, маленькая птичка, — аркобалено ласково потрепал Саваду по коротким волосам — Ламбо неудачно поиграл в парикмахера — и подтолкнул обратно к учебнику.

Пыль танцевала в солнечных лучах, на ресницах Тсуны, серебристым нимбом сверкала над тяжелой после сна головой и оседала на ровных строчках математических формул.

Природа оживала.

***

 

— Это были Вендиче, — Реборн подошел к сидящей на грязном полу Тсунаеши, положил руку на острое плечо. — Ты ничего бы не смогла сделать.

Узкую ладонь аркобалено накрыла другая, завернутая в перчатку с литерой Х. Тсуна расправила плечи, выпрямила спину и неторопливо поднялась, оглядываясь вокруг. Все друзья были более или менее целы, даже Хибари, весь покрытый кровоточащими царапинами, чувствовал себя вполне неплохо, судя по его угрожающему рыку в сторону ругающегося Гокудеры.

— Бьянки, Хаято, заберите детей домой. Кея, Такеши, вы сможете идти?

— А сама как думаешь, зверек?

— Конечно, Тсуна, ты еще спрашиваешь!

— Джудайме, а вы?..

— Мне надо тут осмотреться.

— Вы ранены!

— Это приказ, Хаято.

— Как скажете.

Реборн с гордостью наблюдал, как тоненькая, хрупкая девчонка в массивных перчатках командует целой оравой парней. Сквозь огромную дыру в толстовке было видно старый шрам; невозмутимое лицо Савады было покрыто ссадинами, а острые коленки, как и всегда, были разбиты. Тсуна прикрыла медовые глаза, гася пламя посмертной воли, и стянула с рук превратившееся в простые белые варежки оружие, небрежно засовывая его в чудом уцелевший карман.

— Надеюсь, они доберутся без приключений, — Тсунаеши осторожно потрогала сломанный нос и досадливо скривила губы.

— Ты хорошо справилась, — мягко сказал Реборн.

— Не я, — взгляд, ставший на секунду острее красного перца. — Не я, Вендиче.

— В любом случае, все закончилось не так плохо. Пойдем домой.

— Ничего еще не закончилось, Реборн, — Тсуна покачала вихрастой головой. — Все только начинается. Я… Я не хочу этого. Вот этого всего, — Савада широко раскинула руки и задрала голову к потолку, сквозь дыру в котором можно было заметить кусочек нежно-розового неба. — Солнце садится.

— Глупая маленькая птичка, — Реборн обнял ученицу за плечи, стараясь не задеть свежих ссадин. От Савады пахло яблоками и медом, чернилами и чужой горькой кровью.

— Ты испачкаешь костюм, — невнятно пробормотала Тсуна, обхватывая репетитора тонкими руками и прижимаясь к теплому боку.

— Наплевать.

***

 

— Конфликт колец, да?

В Намимори была глубокая ночь, когда появилась Вария. За Варией пришел Иемитсу вместе с Червелло, откуда-то взялся Дино с подчиненными. Десятое поколение в неполном составе стояло напротив незваных гостей. Напряженное. Готовое защищаться и защищать босса, если потребуется.

Реборн осторожно покосился на Тсунаеши, замершую каменным изваянием; лицо Савады застыло хрупкой маской того застарелого спокойствия, полынного равнодушия, от которого начинала сильно кружиться голова. Только взгляд внезапно перестал быть колючим и загорелся озорными огоньками.

— Ребята, вы мне верите? — голос Тсуны прозвучал в ночной тишине неожиданно громко, и аркобалено внезапно понял, что он изменился, стал куда глубже, чем полтора года назад. Тсунаеши выросла.

— Конечно, Тсуна! — раздался нестройный хор голосов. Тсуна кивнула чему-то своему, на секунду обернулась к Реборну, улыбнулась, молча прося извинить ее, и вновь посмотрела на незваных гостей.

Подняла руку.

Глубоко вздохнула.

И сорвала цепочку с шеи, швыряя кольцо куда-то под ноги Иемитсу.

— Пошли к черту, — слова Тсуны разнеслись эхом над крышами спящих домов, вспугнули кошку, крадущуюся в тени заборов, заставили вздрогнуть гостей и заулыбаться — Хранителей.

Вслед за первым кольцом полетели остальные.

— Какого черта, дочь? — Иемитсу вскинулся, с разочарованием смотря на Тсунаеши.

— Простите, вы обознались, — улыбнулась Тсуна. — У меня нет отца.

И, развернувшись, медленно зашагала домой, провожаемая не одним десятком взглядов.

Хранители гуськом потянулись за боссом; Такеши что-то сказал Хаято, держащему на руках сонного Ламбо, рассмеялся Риохей, размахивая перебинтованными руками, залепетала Хром — медиум возвращенного в тюрьму Мукуро.

Несостоявшееся Десятое поколение.

— Она справлялась без тебя всю жизнь, — Реборн сложил руки на груди, спрятав глаза за полями шляпы. — Справится и теперь.

И аркобалено, махнув напоследок рукой, направился вслед за Тсунаеши.

***

 

— Уже светает, — Тсуна оторвалась от книги, выключила фонарик и задрала голову, стараясь рассмотреть небо сквозь густую крону; качели раскачивались из стороны в сторону, поскрипывала ветка дерева, легкий весенний ветер трепал отросшие охровые волосы.

— Ты снова не спала, маленькая птичка, — Реборн опустился на веранду с двумя чашками черного кофе, мягко прищурился в ответ на высунутый язык, шутливо погрозил кулаком. — Скоро проснутся дети и не дадут тебе отдохнуть.

— Хром и Бьянки с ними справятся, — Савада зевнула, потерла ладонью слезящиеся глаза. Первые лучи солнца скользнули по каменному забору, змейками поползли по зеленой траве, усыпанной розовыми лепестками отцветающей сакуры. — Последний экзамен и свобода-а!

— И подготовка к вступительным в университет, и переговоры с Вендиче, и звонки Хибари с Риохеем дважды в неделю, и сессии, и дети, и…

— Ну Реборн! — Тсунаеши надулась, спрыгнула с качелей, оставив на них книгу, и взлетела на веранду, усаживаясь рядом с бывшим репетитором и принимая из его рук чашку с кофе.

— Уже решила, на кого пойдешь учиться?

— Бьянки голосует за кулинарный, Хром с мамой — за педагогический… Пока не знаю, — Тсуна сделала глоток кофе и продолжила. — Наверное, на лингвиста.

— Что ж, хорошо, — хмыкнул Реборн.

— Да, — согласилась Тсунаеши, — хорошо.

И, ласково поцеловав сонного аркобалено в теплые губы, убежала в дом, напевая что-то на итальянском.

Начинался новый день.


End file.
